


Left Our Love In the Gutter

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [30]
Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Requited Unrequited Love, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: He didn't have to wonder whether or not Alex wanted to get caught. The smirk on Alex's face when Taylor walked in said it all.





	Left Our Love In the Gutter

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "threesome or moresome." Title comes from "Death Valley" by Fall Out Boy. Sort of a sequel to [When Rome's In Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299340).

Zac didn't _mean_ for Taylor to walk in on them, but he wasn't upset. If he were totally honest, he was hoping for it. It wasn't like the tour bus was ever a safe place to indulge in anything you didn't want everyone else on tour to know about. Zac could play dumb with the best of them, but he knew that, and he was sure Alex knew it, too. 

He didn't have to wonder whether or not Alex wanted to get caught. The smirk on Alex's face when Taylor walked in said it all.

Zac hoped one of them would say something, but for a moment, Alex and Taylor were locked in a stare—one looking like the cat that got the canary and the other looking like he might be sick. Maybe _he_ should say something, Zac thought. Before he could, Alex shoved his face back down, forcing him to start sucking again. Zac wasn't especially fond of Taylor seeing him in such a submissive position, but he could deal. If he put on a show, made Alex come, maybe Taylor would get jealous. 

He was vaguely aware of Alex moving, and he let his eyes flicker upward to see what he was doing. Alex's finger was crooked, motioning Taylor closer. Zac couldn't turn his head to see Taylor's reaction, but soon enough, he felt Taylor's leg brush up against him as he sat down on the couch next to Alex. He tried to watch them through his eyelashes, unsure what Taylor would do if he caught him watching. The fact that Taylor hadn't run away utterly shocked Zac. 

Alex wasn't giving Taylor a chance to run, though. Zac watched as he grabbed a fistful of Taylor's hair and crushed their mouths together. It was more forceful than Alex usually was with him, and he wondered if that was new or how he'd always been with Taylor. Alex was an enigma to Zac at all times, but it was fun to get this little insight into his personality. Maybe it would help Zac understand himself. Maybe not.

“Hey, Zac,” Alex mumbled against Taylor's lips. “Why don't you show him how good this feels?”

Zac didn't have to ask what Alex was referring to; the gentle tug he gave Zac's hair said it all. He pulled back and glanced up at Taylor, certain that if he was going to run, he would do it then. He thought surely that was be Taylor's breaking point. Taylor didn't _want_ Zac to suck his dick... did he? And he certainly didn't need to know that Zac wanted to do it. Zac knew he should have already refused, but it was too late. He had to see what Taylor's reaction would be.

To Zac's disappointment, Taylor didn't seem to react at all. He fell limp against the couch, letting his head roll back, as Alex stroked him through his pants. Zac was surprised to see that Taylor was already hard—or maybe that was just Alex's doing. He couldn't be sure. He wanted to know, but it wasn't like he could ask. The fact that Taylor let Alex unzipping his pants and pull his cock out was a pretty good sign that Taylor wanted this to continue, though.

“Don't you wanna see how good your little brother is?” Alex asked, nudging Zac toward Taylor's crotch.

Zac hated Alex right then, even more than he usually did. It wasn't like they were dating; he only relied on Alex to fulfill a need he didn't think Taylor ever could. And now Alex was pushing them both, testing their limits, practically throwing Zac's depravity in his face.

But Taylor still wasn't running. And it was that fact that kept Zac going, gave him the courage to close the distance between his mouth and Taylor's cock.

The second he wrapped his lips around Taylor, his brother let out a moan that rivaled any of the incredibly sexual sounds he managed to make during most of their songs. Zac decided it was the best thing he'd ever heard, mostly because he was responsible for it. He did that. He made his brother moan. Zac wasn't even sure how long he'd wanted to, but he did know that the fantasy didn't compare to the reality at all. 

Zac was so focused on giving Taylor the best blow job of his life that he hardly noticed Alex slipping off the couch and positioning himself behind him. He couldn't ignore Alex tugging his pants and underwear down, though. 

“You want it?” Alex leaned down and whispered in Zac's ear.

Zac nodded, unwilling to pause what he was doing or even look away from Taylor. That seemed to be enough of a response for Alex, because Zac soon heard what sounded like a bottle of lube—which Alex had pulled out of god knows where—being opened. Seconds later, Alex's slick, cold fingers slipped between his cheeks, one of them slipping inside of him. 

He wouldn't have admitted it, but every other time they'd done this, he imagined Alex was Taylor. That was difficult to do with Taylor in front of him, Taylor's dick in his mouth, Taylor tentatively tugging on his hair. It was too beautiful of a sight to ignore.

Alex didn't take much time prepping Zac, but he didn't need to. They'd made enough clandestine visits and made the most of what little time they had together; Zac was ready for him. He didn't flinch at all when Alex slid into him, but the look on Taylor's face made him shiver. No longer was Taylor's head thrown back. Instead, he was focused intently on the scene in front of him, and moaning even louder than before.

Taylor was getting off on watching Alex fuck him, he realized. 

That thought made Zac even harder than he'd already been, and Alex seemed to read his mind, slipping his hand underneath Zac to grasp his cock. He timed his strokes to match his thrusts, and Zac regulated his own pace on Taylor's dick. He wondered if Taylor was imagining he was Zac... or imagining he was Alex. 

And _that_ thought sent Zac hurtling over the edge. He blushed deeply as Alex pulled his hand back and chuckled. To Zac's shock, horror and arousal, Alex thrust his hand into Taylor's face. Taylor flinched at first, but when Alex smeared Zac's come across his lips, Taylor lapped it up almost instinctively. Soon, he'd grasped Alex's wrist and was sucking greedily on his fingers. As he did so, his hips thrust up off the couch, forcing even more of his dick into Zac's mouth. If Zac had had any reservations about swallowing, they wouldn't have mattered. Taylor was still moaning around Alex's fingers as he shot his load straight down Zac's throat.

Once he'd swallowed it all, Zac fell limply against Taylor, his head resting on Taylor's thigh. Taylor ran his hand idly through Zac's hair as Alex continued to thrust into Zac until he too came with a grunt. Zac was practically oblivious to Alex's presence by that point, though. The only thing that mattered to him was Taylor and the fact that Taylor had allowed this to happen. 

For years, Zac had assumed this wasn't a possibility at all. He'd sought out Taylor's ex to help him fill a void that, as it turned out, Taylor could have been helping him with all along. When he wasn't still basking in the afterglow, he knew he would beat himself up for that. For now, though, he was content to cuddle up against his brother and for once feel whole.


End file.
